


Heteronomy

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: She has no freedom.





	Heteronomy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter to the reset theory and by love letter, i goddamn hate it but I write it because i'm a piece of shit. I know the theory focuses on 707 angst but I think MC should get some as well~
> 
> [hit me up on my tumblr anytime~](drunkbea.tumblr.com)

It is 3am and she is awake.

Her eyes are wide open and it feels like she was never asleep. The room is quiet, so quiet she can hear the inhale exhale of her breath. Her heart beats so loudly in the silence. It feels more burdensome than it once did.

_New chatroom_

The knowledge burns in the recesses of her mind, it’s why she’s awake after all. But she doesn’t want to be. Let her sleep. Let her rest. She locks her muscles in place, tenses all of them but still, a will greater than hers directs her to pick up the phone. Open the app. Enter the chatroom. Rinse and repeat and rinse and repeat. Her responses are mechanic by this point, the exact same lines repeat repeat _repeat_ and she marches along, playing a different tune every time.

Finally, the chat finishes and she can return to sleep. Her heart whispers at her to dream of Jaehee, it’s who she loves therefore she should think solely of her. Sleep comes but there are no dreams. Her heart once said the same of Zen and Yoosung, and even then, she did not dream. She suspects, her heart will say the same for Jumin and Luciel soon enough. It is only a matter of time.

Her body never really feels physical exhaustion but as always, she blacks out.

It is 8am and she is waiting for Jaehee to call.

She has already finished the chatroom and it is only a matter of time before the call comes. Right on time, her phone starts ringing and Jaehee’s profile pops up. Briefly, the urge to reject the call surges and her thumb manages to hover over the red button before it swerves abruptly to the green one. Jaehee’s voice filters through, warm and friendly, and her heart skips a beat. Jaehee asks if she’s eaten and her voice cheerfully says yes. She doesn’t remember though; when she had gotten up, if there was even breakfast, if there is even food in this stupid apartment.

Finally, the call ends, her voice participating automatically in the conversation as usual. Three hours later, she is seated at the same spot, waiting for a chatroom.

Did she move? She doesn’t know. Does she have a job? She doesn’t know. Who is she? _She doesn’t know_.

The chatrooms come, the chatrooms go; RFA members call, RFA members text; people email her, she replies as if she’s memorised the lines. This is all she knows. Her parents, if she has any, do not call her; her friends, if she has any, do not text her. She was made for the RFA and there is no existence otherwise.

If she could cry, she would.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this technically takes place on day 5 of Baehee's route because it has both a 3am chatroom, 8am chatroom and call, as well as a 11am chatroom

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [vacant apartment vacant city vacant state vacant country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694406) by [parsniffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsniffs/pseuds/parsniffs)




End file.
